Talk to Me
by wingless87
Summary: One-shot songfic. Hermione deals with her emotions as she tries to confront Draco. Can she do it? or will her fear stop her? [First attempt at writing songfics ]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, nor the song "Talk to Me" by Keri Noble.

**A/N:** This was just something I've wanted to write ever since I heard this song. It's actually really nice to listen to . This is my FIRST attempt at writing a songfic, so i know it totally sucks!! But I'll appreciate any comments or constructive criticism...no flames!!! Thank you

* * *

Talk to Me

Hermione was walking down the corridors to the library holding many of her textbooks. It was after supper, and she thought it would be best if she left Harry and Ron to their discussions of Quidditch to do some homework. She was in a very content mood, and was observing everything around her when her eyes laid upon _him_. She always saw him around, yet every single time, her heart never fails to beat rapidly against her chest and knots develop in her stomach.

_There you are again  
__I see you all the time  
We haven't really met yet,  
But you know, I don't mind_

He was looking exceptionally good today with his blonde hair and gorgeous grey eyes. He was leaning against the wall in such a casual manner that it seemed as if he was waiting for someone. She wanted to walk right up to him, and maybe try to start a civil conversation. She knew that probably won't happen since he would always taunt her endlessly, but she could at least try, couldn't she?

  
'Cuz I think today's the day  
I'm gonna go right up and say to you  
Would it be alright  
If I called you up sometime?

Hermione finally mustered up some courage, and started to walk towards his direction. But halfway to getting there, she stopped.

_What am I doing? What is he going to say?_ she kept thinking to herself. Her nervousness had gotten to her and she didn't dare take another step. It took her awhile of dealing with her emotions and thoughts before she realized that he was gone.

_There you go again  
__I let you get away_

She sighed sadly, and continued on with her trip to the library. She had a chance to confront Draco but she let it slip away. She always did. She just wanted to have a decent conversation with him but it never happens; her fear constantly gets in the way of her actions.

_I'll make up a plan on what I'll say the next time I see him. Yes, that's a good idea, _she thought. _I'll try to mend the bridges between us and maybe, just maybe, we'll finally be good. _

As she devised her plan on how to confront him, she can slowly begin to feel her confidence rising.

_At least I've got more time  
To think of what I might say (like)  
"Couldn't we be good" (or maybe)  
"Don't you think that we should find  
Some quiet little place where we'd make love all day?"_

There he was again. He always had the ability to come out of nowhere when she least expected it. He was walking by himself, which was quite unusual since he was always surrounded by his friends, but it was an advantage for her so that she could act on her idea without anyone else imposing. He was right in front of her, so all she had to do was walk towards him, and do what was according to plan.

But she couldn't. Her knees started to tremble, her heart began racing, and butterflies in her stomach came once again. Why couldn't she just do some simple thing? Why wasn't she able to control the way she felt whenever he was in her view?

_It would be much easier if he would just come to me. I just want to know him better, but why must it be so difficult?_ she asked herself.

_Come and talk to me  
__What are you waiting for  
_'_Cuz I can see you passing every day and I'm always wanting more_

She wanted him to approach her without any teasing. All she wanted was just to _talk_ to him, but that won't happen since she always felt like melting whenever he was around her. Why can't he just forget about their differences so that life would be easier, and she wouldn't have to feel all these emotions whenever she had to face him?

_Come and talk to me  
What are you gonna do  
'Cuz I can't seem to get the nerve to get off my own ass  
And come and talk to you_

She was only a few metres from him, so she could fully see his face. His hair was not in its usual neat style, and he looked extremely tired. Yet he still looked so attractive to her. She knew that he would never think of her that way, and that only made her even more miserable.

_You know I love the type  
__You look like you've been up all night  
__And yet somehow still look beautiful  
__You do it all at the same time_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that he was walking towards her. This was it... he was finally going to approach her in a decent manner, and she slowly began to feel calm. She straightened herself up, and prepared what was to come.

Everything seemed to suddenly occur in slow motion. He walked towards her direction, but had no intention to stop. She sighed sadly as he had passed her by. But it was different this time. He looked her in the eyes when he passed, and in that second, she noticed how his face was full of emotions. It was quite the change from his usual cold, heartless self.

_Whenever you walk by  
__You always look me in the eyes  
__And in that moment I know  
__The same thing's on your mind_

But she didn't stop him. She couldn't bring herself to grab him by the arm and ask what was going on with him. She froze in her spot once again, and let her chance of getting to know him more slip through her fingers. She couldn't resist one last look at him as he walked away, full of mystery and feelings she couldn't comprehend.

It was because of her fear that prohibited her from acting on how she felt. She didn't want to fancy Draco, yet she did. She was afraid that someone may find out and ridicule her for it, yet now she didn't seem to care. All she wanted was _him_.

_It always seem to be that I let the good things pass by  
__Because I let my fear stop me (but not this time)_

Next time.

Hermione promised herself that next time, she would make an effort to confront Draco, even if it means conquering her fear. She smiled at the thought of this and continued her way to the library.


End file.
